


Interruptions

by tompolland



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Movie Night, Reader is Peter Quill’s daughter, Reader-Insert, why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 08:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14807643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tompolland/pseuds/tompolland
Summary: A drabble while I work on other small stories and one big fic... oof. Sorry it’s so short...You and Peter are having a movie night. There are kisses... and interruptions. That’s all you need to know.





	Interruptions

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry this is so short, but I promise I have multiple ideas for upcoming fics! Thanks for being patient <3 -TH
> 
> Also, I’m a Star Wars fan. Don’t judge me.

 If there was one thing you loved about being friends with Peter Parker, it was movie night at the Avengers HQ. Being the daughter of Peter Quill, you got to stay with the Avengers in your own suite. But nights like this it was just two best friends enjoying whatever film they pleased.   
 Tonight it was Star Wars, The Empire Strikes Back. Between the two of you on the couch in Peter’s room was a massive bowl of popcorn, which caused the two of you fight over the most buttery pieces. When you threw popcorn at him, he caught it in his mouth and grinned at you. You both laughed through the scene where Darth Vader was on the snow planet, Hoth, because of this, so you had to rewind it to watch it.   
 By now, Luke was on Degobah with Yoda and saw the vision of the city in the clouds. Somehow, the bowl had been moved to the table and you were leaning against Peter.   
 Then, Han and Leah were saying goodbye for the last time, sealing it with a kiss. Peter looked down at you, and you could feel his eyes on you. Your gaze met his puppy-dog eyes. Peter whispered something, but you couldn’t hear him. You leaned forward and pressed your lips to his. He sighed, and leaned back, resting a hand on your shoulder.   
 Unfortunately, the remote was under his butt and the volume blasted through the speaker. It didn’t interrupt your moment, though. The music added to it, until Chewbacca let out a roar and you heard someone clearing their throat.   
 You and Peter broke apart to see Viz standing in front of the TV with his arms crossed. Peter scrambles for the remote and turns down the volume.

 “You’re being awfully loud, it’s not hard to find out what’s going on,” he says. “Try not to make it that obvious.”

 You and Peter blush, until the Vision goes back through the wall to his room. The TV is turned off, and you and Peter can resume kissing.   
 Until Tony bursts into the room with the Thai menu and a frowning Thor behind him.

 It turns out they’d rather let you starve to death than kiss in front of them.


End file.
